03182014RysporMaenam
11:20 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:20 -- 11:21 GT: ~Maenam? Are yov terribly bvʃy right now?~ 11:21 AC: nope 11:21 AC: nope nope everyfins qood and shell 11:22 AC: waters up Rysponqe 11:22 AC: I mean Ryspufferfish 11:22 AC: I MEAN FUCK RYSPORBRO WATERS UP WITH YU ??? 11:23 GT: ~...Are yov all right? Yov ʃeem ʃomewhat flvʃtered.~ 11:24 AC: no no Im 11:24 AC: Im fin 11:24 AC: whats upp ? 11:26 GT: ~...Never mind my bvʃineʃʃ for now. I think it might be a ʃtvpid thing to attempt in any caʃe. Are yov ʃVRE yov're all right?~ 11:26 GT: ~I realize I'm not yovr moirail, and I certainly don't intend to encroach vpon that territory, bvt yov are my friend, and I'm a tad concerned abovt yov. I know whenever *I* ʃtart ʃaying I'm 'fine' it meaanʃ qvite the oppoʃite.~ 11:27 AC: no no no no no 11:27 AC: like 11:27 AC: its cool reelly 11:27 AC: um whats thiss idea thinqqy ?? 11:30 GT: ~I waʃ jvʃt going to aʃk what yov thovght waʃ the beʃt method of helping ʃomeone ovt of denial. ʃeriad'ʃ...not taking the newʃ of Kikate'ʃ death very well, I'm afraid, and yov were the firʃt troll to come to mind for advice on the matter.~ 11:31 AC: oh ummm 11:31 AC: well 11:31 AC: I thiink like 11:31 AC: the besst wayve to deall with thatt is umm 11:33 AC: probbably just kelp herr comme to the truth slowly ??? 11:33 AC: like bee suuuupes careful aboout it annd stuff 11:33 AC: I think 11:34 GT: ~Yeʃ, that'ʃ what I waʃ thinking aʃ well, which iʃ why I ʃaid it waʃ probably vnneceʃʃary to aʃk for ʃome kind of 'magic method'.~ 11:35 AC: yeah 11:35 AC: totes 11:35 AC: Im still like 11:35 AC: suupes sorry aboutt that wholle thinnq too btw 11:36 GT: ~Yovr condolenceʃ are appreciated. 3=:)~ 11:38 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe if I'm honeʃt with myʃelf I'm a bit bored. My teammateʃ have made themʃelveʃ ʃcarce, ʃo it'll be difficvlt to advance in the world qveʃt, Libby'ʃ...gone, I wovld really rather not talk to Doir right now, and Baliʃh ʃtill haʃn't retvrned from wherever he'ʃ off ʃkvlking, ʃo I'm rather ʃtymied in termʃ of activitieʃ.~ 11:38 GT: ~Have yov heard from him at all, incidentally?~ 11:38 GT: ~Baliʃh, that iʃ.~ 11:38 AC: I 11:39 AC: I hafint 11:39 AC: no 11:39 AC: =:( 11:40 GT: ~I'm ʃvre he'll tvrn vp eventvally, Maenam. It'ʃ not like he'ʃ dead or anything, or I ʃincerely hope he iʃn't at the very leaʃt.~ 11:41 AC: nope not dead seas 11:41 AC: totes not 11:41 AC: supes 11:41 AC: not 11:41 AC: dead 11:41 AC: not not dead 11:41 GT: ~...Oh.~ 11:42 AC: hes probably liike 11:42 GT: ~Even if he died, which he almoʃt definitely haʃ not, he ʃtill haʃ one ʃelf left, remember?~ 11:42 AC: yeah 11:42 AC: yeah !!! 11:42 AC: yeah hes totes qott anotherr dudde in the qoldy place !!! 11:43 AC: supes totes not dead and totes supes qott another mann 11:43 AC: everyfins fin 11:43 AC: I mean 11:43 GT: ~Well, I waʃ thinking Libby'ʃ tower, bvt perhapʃ he ʃtill haʃ a dreamʃelf.~ 11:43 AC: alriqht 11:43 AC: alriqqht alriqht 11:44 GT: ((all right all right all right all right all right)) 11:44 AC: hes fine and sandy and everythinnq 11:44 GT: ~Yeʃ, definitely.~ 11:44 AC: Im 11:44 GT: ~I'll tell yov what, the next chance I get, I'll vʃe the Portaltop and track him down, all right?~ 11:45 AC: omq 11:45 AC: that woulld be totes leqit off yu Rysporbro 11:45 GT: ~Well, if it wovld be THAT 'legit', how covld I poʃʃibly refvʃe? 3=:3~ 11:46 AC: =:) 11:46 AC: thannk yu 11:46 GT: ~Yov are qvite welcome, Maenam.~ 11:47 AC: annd umm as for Seriaddude just liike 11:47 AC: tryy annd take it easy with herr 11:48 AC: Im totes sure she will come arounnd 11:49 GT: ~...I'll try, at the very leaʃt. It'ʃ jvʃt...ʃomewhat irritating that ʃhe'ʃ choʃen THIʃ coping method in particvlar now of all timeʃ.~ 11:49 GT: ~Of covrʃe, I'm one to talk abovt coping methodʃ, if Beav'ʃ to be believed.~ 11:50 AC: well liike 11:51 AC: justt rememberr it coulld be worrse I quess ?? 11:51 AC: qahh no thats 11:51 AC: like totes horriblle advice sorry 11:51 GT: ~No, it'ʃ fine, I vnderʃtand what yov're getting at.~ 11:52 AC: like its nott like Jossik qott hurt riqhht ??? 11:52 AC: thatt would be liike 11:52 AC: suuuuupes unleqit 11:55 GT: ~I~ 11:55 GT: ~I thovght yov knew~ 11:55 AC: ??? 11:56 GT: ~He'ʃ~ 11:56 GT: ~He WAʃ Kikate'ʃ moirail~ 11:57 AC: oh 11:57 AC: but like 11:57 AC: that means that he wass 11:58 GT: ~Yeʃ~ 11:58 AC: =<:O 11:58 AC: ommyqodRysporImsupessupesupessorry 11:59 GT: ~It'ʃ fine let'ʃ ʃtop talking abovt it~ 11:59 AC: =:( 11:59 GT: ~Right now pleaʃe~ 11:59 AC: okray 11:59 AC: I mean okay 12:01 GT: ~ʃo. Vm.~ 12:03 GT: ~I. I think I might go. Do ʃomething. Maybe read like I've been planning to.~ 12:03 AC: yeah um 12:03 AC: totes qood idea 12:03 AC: Im qonna see if like 12:03 AC: Balish went off to trout the castle or somefin 12:04 GT: ~Good idea.~ 12:04 GT: ~I'll. Talk to yov later, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 12:04 AC: yeah um 12:04 AC: totes later 12:05 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:05 --